Shattered Memories
by kori hime
Summary: Slight bits of angst but not really. Not your normal 'Terra returns' fic. Pairings are for you to find out. Hint: Red X makes an appearance. Really bad summary, please R
1. Revival

Chapter 1: Revival

Disclaimer: No, but... Bah, I'm too lazy to think of something witty, just no.

Glor: Hello! My first Teen Titans fic... Amazing... Sucky title but it seemed to fit, sorta.

* * *

She could hear the sound of footsteps moving further and further away. She could do nothing but listen to him talk about his day when he came to visit her. Soon, she noticed, the visits were getting further and in between. When he was not around, there was nothing keeping her from slipping into oblivion. 

"It's too painful too keep coming back here... I hope you understand... Goodbye..." a hush voice whispered. The voice unintentionally cracked and you could tell to whomever the voice belonged to, that he was crying.

Tears slipped down the cheeks of the stone statue after she had stopped receiving visits from the boy she loved. Now that no one visited anymore, hope was lost to her and her memories began slip away. Unbeknownst to even Terra, the statue that kept her trapped, had started to shatter and fall apart after she heard the boy's last goodbye.

* * *

"Friend Beast Boy, are you sure you do not want to visit Terra...? You have not been there for many weeks. It may make you feel better..." Starfire asked, trying to coax Beastboy out of his room. 

Beastboy grumbled something into his pillow from his top bunk bed, "I can not hear you, Beastboy if talk into the pillow," Starfire stated as she dodged said pillow.

He sat up and glared at Starfire, "I don't want to, okay!?" Beastboy yell and then added in a hushed voice, "I already told her goodbye, it's just gonna hurt more going back to see her again..."

Starfire frowned as she nodded sadly and left his room. Beastboy sighed, he felt bad yelling at Starfire like that but he could not handle seeing Terra again, at least not until they could reverse the effects.

* * *

A loud clatter of stone falling to the ground shattered the eerie silence in the cave. In the middle of the rubble of the fallen rock lied a girl. She was only semi-conscious and most of her clothes had burned away, leaving her in only a few silver-colored strips of cloth that barely covered her. Her body was covered in burns and she was gasping for air. 

The blonde-haired girl's blue eyes fluttered opened, "Where am I?" she asked herself in a hoarse voice, "Who am I?"

The girl tried to get up, using the pedestal she feel from to stead herself. She looked down and saw a plaque, "Terra... A Teen Titan... A True Friend...?" she read aloud, "Is that me...? Am I Terra?"

Terra tried to remember but every time she tried, her head pounded painfully. She moaned as she held her head. Terra began to walk towards an opening in the cave. She walked until she collapsed a few yards from where she started. Unfortunately, she had fallen into a small river that had begun flowing in the cave after she had caused a volcano.

* * *

The moonlight glistened on the white sands of the beach just outside of Jump City. A boy, no older than seventeen, lied on the beach watching the waves. Soon he noticed something wash up upon the shore. He got up and wiped the sand off himself as he headed toward the figure that was being lapped at by the waves. 

The figure was actually an unconscious teenage girl covered with more burns than clothing. The boy's eyes widened at seeing the shape this girl was in so he ran over to her. He looked her over, seeing that what was left of clothing was hardly covering her. He took off the trench coat to cover her up and then gently picked her up.

'Well, this has been one strange night,' he thought as walked back to his small, one bedroom apartment with the girl safely held in his arms.

* * *

Terra moaned as she opened her eyes and brought a hand to her aching head. When her hand touched her temples, she felt bandages on her burns. She soon noticed all her burns and injuries had been tended to or bandaged. 

Terra cringed as she looked under the covers to see herself in clothes that were not her own, although what she wore before could hardly be considered clothing. She was wearing a baggy pair of pants and a baggy shirt, or at least they were baggy on her small frame.

"Don't worry, I dressed you quickly and I didn't look at you're goodies," a voice said from the door of the bedroom.

Terra looked up to see a teenage boy with black hair that was randomly streaked with red highlights. His eyes were a striking color of blue and he wore a dark gray polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

She blushed when her eye made contact with his and she turned away, "Um... Thanks, for tending for my burns and wounds, I mean..." she mumbled in embarrassment.

The teen flashed her one of his smiles, then strode over to the bed and sat next to Terra. He lifted her chin so she would face him, "So do you have a name to go with this pretty face?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Terra nodded slightly, "I think my name's Terra... I don't remember anything about who I am but there was a plaque that said the name 'Terra,'"

"Terra, huh? Nice name, if it's actually you're name," he joked lightly.

Terra pulled herself out of the covers and kneeled so she would be at eye level with him, "Hey, I've told you what I think my name is but you haven't told me yours!"

"The name's Jason," he answered as he got off the bed, "You must be hungry, huh? You're just swimming in my clothes,"

Terra looked to he was right. The baggy shirt was falling off almost both of her shoulders. Her eyes widened as she jumped back into the bed, covering her self under the comforter.

Jason smirked slightly as he left a blushing Terra alone in his room.

* * *

The sound of buttons pressing rapidly was soon followed by the voice of the television announcing loudly, "Game over, player two loses." 

"Argh! Game over!? But I almost won!" Beastboy exclaimed as Cyborg grinned beside him.

"Told ya, BB, you can't beat me in this game!" Cyborg proclaimed as he leaned back on the couch.

Beastboy angrily threw his controller to the ground and left the room without a word, "What's his problem?" Cyborg said to himself as he watched Beastboy leave the room.

Beastboy sped walked down the hell but slowed down his pace when he passed Terra's old room. When he slowed down, Raven ran into him, which caused her to tumble to the ground with the book she was reading.

Beastboy snapped out of his phase to lend Raven a hand up, "Sorry, Raven, I shoulda been looking where I was going," he apologized.

Raven rolled her eyes slightly and was about to give her hand to Beastboy so he could help her up but she was hit by a sudden vision. She saw Terra's statue crumble and Terra fall to the ground. Then she saw flashes of her falling into the river and being saved by a boy with black hair and red highlights. Finally, she saw a flash of Terra hesitating to knock on the door of Titans Tower.

Raven fell back slightly but Beastboy grabbed her arm quickly to stop her from tumbling backwards, "Raven, are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Raven nodded as the vision registered in her head, "Beastboy, have you visited Terra's statue lately?" she asked cautiously but still in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, um... Why do you ask, Rae?" he asked, while subconsciously adding Raven's nickname.

"Don't call Rae," she answered then added, "I just had a vision, of sorts. They're usually correct and if this one is, Terra's alive."

Beastboy's eyes widened, "T-terra's alive...?" he stuttered then his voice turned angry and his eyes narrowed, "That can't be! I was just there today! Her statue was not even cracked!"

"Beastboy, it could have happened after you left. Did you say anything that could have perhaps saddened her?" Raven suggested, "Cyborg said she could probably her everything that you say to her."

Beastboy's eyes widened once again, in shock, "She heard me..." he whispered then he ran off towards Terra's 'grave.'

"Beastboy! Wait!" Raven yelled down the hall futilely.

* * *

Glor: Tah-dah! First chapter! Isn't it pretty? (hears people not agreeing, cries) Aw. Please review and no silly flames because where is the point in them? Flames are just people being bitches. Constructive criticism is very welcomed. Tell me if anyone is out of character... I hope Raven stays in character since she is a rather in depth character. Oh yeah! Reviewers get a cookie! (sweatdrops, must turn to bribery for reviews) 


	2. Thief

Chapter 2: Thief

Disclaimer: No owning of any kind. Not even of the owning of Jason, really... The name, no. Some of him, yes. Complicated! Ack!

Glor: Here are thank yous for reviews since I'm a bit bored...

Akamai – (reads her first review and decides to e-mail you to thank you but no e-mail address in the bio) Aw. (reads your bio and gulps, talks to you now) Well, I'm still seeing where this is going but there may be slight BB/T but- (sigh) I can't say what happens right here that you might not like. I'll ruin it for everyone... But I can say, I like Terra! I don't hate any of the characters, really, which is a first... Leave your e-mail address next time, please? Heheh... It's just a request but thank you for the review! Oh, here's your cookie! (hands you a cookie)

RavenOnline – Ooh! Another review! Yay! (looks at your name) Raven fan, then? I hope I keep her in character... How about you tell me if she's out of character? (giggles slightly) I don't think anyone will be able to see where this is going! (hands you a cookie)

raeandrob4eva – I don't? Yay! That's a first. I'm glad you love it. Here's the update! And a cookie! (hands you a cookie)

CheezySquirrel – Since I'm writing it, no way is it normal... (sweatdrops) Most of the characters ARE in it but NO Slade. He's too complicated of a character and I like him as villain so I don't wanna screw him up. Although, he already is a rather screwed up individual, doesn't need my help. Heheh. Here's Red X! And a chocolate chip cookie for you! (hands you the cookie)

Esperandote – I don't understand how people can hate Terra, she was just confused. A lot of people go to the dark side for a while. I think my most favorite characters go evil for a bit. (adores Riku from Kingdom Hearts) It'd be no fun if good stayed good and evil stayed evil. The distinction is always blurred and that make things fun. I don't see anyone hating Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. (hands you a cookie)

midnight – Hey! You weren't supposed to figure that out so quick! Is it obvious? I hope not. (hands you chocolate chip cookie) No telling and pretend to be surprised! (sweatdrops)

Sprox 083 – (hands you cookie) Thank you for putting me on your favorites!

* * *

A green hawk flew as fast as it could and landed in a cave, changing from a hawk into Beastboy. He ran to the pedestal on which Terra's statue once stood. His eyes widened to see the shattered remains of the statue. When he came closer, he could see some splotches of blood, which led to a small river that had only enough power to sweep away a person of Terra's stature. 

Beastboy's slumped slightly then an idea hit him. He dived in the river, turning into a dolphin midway. He swam though the river until he reached the end, which flowed into the ocean. He jumped out of the water and onto the cool sand but as bloodhound. Beastboy sniffed around until caught the scent he knew rather well, even after all this time.

'Terra...' he thought as he was about to head in the direction of the faint scent but his communicator went off, playing the Teen Titans' theme.

Beastboy changed back into his human form with a sigh and opened his communicator, "Dude, what's wrong?" he asked Robin who had sent the distress signal.

"Beastboy, return to Titans' Tower, immediately. We have a break in," he said gravely then the screen on the communicator went black.

Beastboy snapped his communicator shut angrily then turned to the direction that Terra's scent led, "Sorry, Terra..." he whispered as he turned into a hawk and took off towards the Tower.

* * *

Robin glared as his adversary as he put on the belt he had stolen from Robin, this time for the second time, "Red X..." Robin said coldly. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't come back for it?" he said mockingly, "The outfit just isn't complete without it."

Robin took out his bo-staff and stood in fighting stance, "You're not leaving here with that belt, X."

"I sure am, kid" he said confidently as he threw something he had taken with him, which happened to be a smoke bomb.

Robin coughed violently as he tried to find where Red X had went, "Red X! Come back her, you coward!" he said as coughed.

"Sorry, although I don't like using these tactics, I can't leave without the belt. See ya around, Boy Blunder," his voice said as he escaped from Robin.

Red X headed into the next room, ready to make his escape, only to find three more titans waiting for him, "Looks like you're missing a titan,"

Robin came out of the room behind Red X, "We don't need all the titans to beat you," Robin replied then got ready to fit again, "Titans, go!"

Red X yawned as he dodged Robin's bo-staff, "'Titans, go!' Can't you think of something new, Robin?" Red X mocked as he took the bo-staff and flipped Robin onto his back.

Once he had gotten Robin down, star bolts flew past him. He ducked and jumped towards the exit only to be blocked by a blast of blue energy, "You ain't goin' anywhere with that belt!" Cyborg said as he charged towards Red X who jumped over him.

"You have hurt my friends!" Starfire exclaimed as she threw more star bolts at Red X rapidly.

Red X twirled Robin's bo-staff and deflected Star's star bolts, which hit her and Robin, who had gotten his second wind only to fall back against a wall with Starfire. Cyborg tried to shoot at Red X again, but he gave him a swift kick in the head, that knocked him to the ground. Red X grinned as he headed towards the door, but once his hand touched the buttons to open the door he was zapped by a sudden black energy that surrounded the door and the doorframe.

"Did you forget about me?" a monotone voice said from behind him.

Red X turned to see Raven who had some furniture floating in the air surrounded by her aura, "Not really, babe, but you're not as easy on the eyes as the red head is," he said as he ducked and jumped over the furniture she threw his way.

Red X soon was backed up into window by Raven, who was being almost consumed by rage at his comment, and then Red X had an idea, "I'm sorry about that comment early, babe," he apologized as he put his hands up in defense, "But I gotta be going!"

Red X used Robin's bo-staff to break the window behind him and jumped out. Raven was about to follow but she heard her other teammates stirring out of unconsciousness. She turned to her friends to see if they were okay. They seemed fine so she jumped out the window to follow Red X, hoping she was not too late to stop him.

* * *

Red X ran until he got to the water's edge. He searched for the boat he used to get to the island only to see it being destroyed by a green hawk, "Hey, now! That was my way out, bird brain!" 

As the motor boat sank into the sea, Beastboy changed back into his human form, "Duh! Dude, you're not allowed to escape!" he said as he transformed into a lion and lunged for Red X.

Red X dodged Beastboy's claws but only by a small margin of space. He looked down to his belt and preyed for at least one gadget to be left inside. Fortunately, for him, he found two Xs left. He grinned and threw one at Beastboy, who was not expecting it, so he was caught in the X like an animal caught in the net.

"Azarath Metrion Z-" Raven's words were cut off when an X came flying towards, covering her mouth, catching her off guard.

"Guess I'm going to have to swim home," Red X muttered as he took a deep breath and dived into the cold ocean water.

* * *

Jason came out of the bathroom just wrapped in a towel around his waist. He towel dried his hair as he walked into his bedroom only to find Terra out of bed. He stopped and looked at her curiously, "Terra, what's up?" he said as he dropped the towel that he was using to dry his hair onto the bed. 

"I'm trying to think what my powers could have been..." she said as she tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear, "I mean, if I was Teen Titan, I must have had some kind of special power, right?"

Jason pulled on a black t-shirt then answered, "Probably, but you shouldn't strain yourself to remember. You'll remember soon enough," he said kindly as he grabbed some black jeans and let his towel drop.

Terra's eyes widened and she turned away quickly, "J-jason!" she stuttered as her face became heated and flushed

Jason grinned, "You can't tell me you didn't like what you saw," he said cockily as he pulled on his jeans and zipped them.

"I-I..." Terra stuttered again, "Just don't do that again, okay?"

His grin grew, "Aw, is little Terra afraid of seeing someone's man parts?"

Terra audibly squeaked and her face turned redder then his highlights, "Please stop saying things like that!" she exclaimed as she turned to see his grin fade a bit.

Jason walked over to Terra and messed up her hair, "All right, I won't say those things anymore..." he said then he added, "At least not anymore, today..."

"Jason!" Terra exclaimed.

* * *

"Ouch!" Beastboy wailed as Raven pulled off the X that was keeping him tied up, "Couldn't you have been more gentle?" he whimpered as he rubbed his arms that were sore from the X holding him so tight. 

Raven rolled her eyes as she reached for the X on her mouth but Beastboy beat her to it and ripped it off rather violently. Raven's face twitched slightly at the pain and a nearby lamp exploded.

"Payback!" Beastboy exclaimed but regretted the words one they came out of his mouth when he saw the evil glint in her eyes.

"Payback, huh?" Raven questioned with a smirk as a pan came flying out of the kitchen that was now floating, surrounded by black energy, threateningly near Beastboy's head.

"Eep!" he squeaked as he ran down the hallway to get away from Raven who was following with the frying pan, "Raven! Don't do it!"

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, who were in the living room, soon heard a loud clang and then the sound of someone falling to the ground. Cyborg and Robin sweatdropped as Raven reentered the living room with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Friend Raven, where is Friend Beastboy?" she asked naively, not knowing what the sounds in the hallway were.

"He's taking a nap, Starfire," Raven answered as Cyborg and Robin laughed nervously.

* * *

Glor: I know that Raven may have seemed a little out of character in the end but I do remember in 'Spellbound' that she does have fun with payback. Hehehe... If she didn't, Brave would never have ANY fun! Please review! And if anyone happens to like Kingdom Hearts, I have a fic in that category as well that I'm beginning to update more but no one is reading... (shameless advertisement!) Cookie? (hands them out as bribes) 


	3. Out of Hiding

Chapter 3: Out of Hiding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I have a friend who can act like Starfire and she says she has a guy friend who acts like Robin. (shrug) Go figure.

Glor: Sorry about the delay. (shakes her fist at fanfiction(.)net and then shakes her fist at her e-mail provider) And because my e-mail's a bitch, I think only one of the e-mails got through to people. Two cookies for all who were waiting and didn't get it in an e-mail. (hands them out)

* * *

Her burns began to heal after a week of reluctant bed rest. The sun poured through the window in the bedroom of the small apartment. Terra stretched her arms over her head and then quietly slipped out of the bed. She slipped on some shoes she had borrowed from Jason's closet and tried to sneak outside the front.

The operative word being 'tried,' "Where do you think you're going, blondie?" Jason asked from the kitchen.

Terra froze at the door and then got an idea as she turned to face him, "Well, RED, I was going to go take a walk!" she said with smile.

He cringed at the new nickname she had given him. She had come up with it when she saw him with red hair dye for his highlights. She had called him Red and he visibly twitched so it stuck, unfortunately for him.

Terra had made and her opening and she ran out the door, "I'll be back later!" she yelled as she left.

Jason sighed as he headed for his small living room. He sat on the couch, put his feet up on the coffee table, and flicked the television on, 'Whatever, I'll get her back later,' he thought with a grin.

* * *

"Friend Robin, you've stayed in your room for this whole week. Will you please join us for some couch potatoing?" Starfire's voice broke Robin's concentration.

"Star, I can't, not until we find Red X. That suit was my fault, whatever he does is my responsibility," he said as he turned his head back to his researching.

Starfire glared at him, a rare occurrence for Starfire, at his desk. Soon her anger boiled over and she fired a star bolt at the desk, incinerating the research. Robin turned to Starfire in shock, partially because his research was gone and partially because Starfire had never reacted like this.

"Robin, I hate when you become this way! You become detached from m- Us, the team," she said sadly, as she looked down, then she looked up and raised her voice, "It's either Red X or Slade! Why must you always do this, hide behind your mask or in your room? Do you think the world will end just because you are not there to save the day?"

Robin's eyes widened beneath his mask as Starfire continued her rant, although her voice lowered a bit, "Do you not see you are hurting all of us when you do this? We're a team, we are supposed to work together..." she said in a hushed voice as she began to leave.

Robin's mouth hung agape but once the words sunk in, he grabbed Starfire's wrist and Robin had forcefully turned Starfire to him with a look of guilt etched in his face. A serious tone earlier had replaced Starfire's normally happy and bouncy tone but now her eyes softened.

They stood like that, in a comfortable silence that was only broken when Starfire felt compelled to reach for Robin's face. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Soon her fingertips wandered to his mask. On reflex, Robin's hand grabbed Starfire's hand to stop her from removing his mask.

Hurt shone in her eyes so instead of stopping her, he helped her peel off the mask. The mask dropped to the floor to reveal bright blue eyes reflected in bright green eyes that had widened in shock.

"Am I hiding behind my mask now, Star?" Robin's voice rang out through the room, hoarse and full of emotion.

Starfire shook her head as a smile formed on her face and she pounced him with a hug, which caught him by surprise causing them to crash onto his bed. With the loud sound the bed made, Robin's door opened to reveal Beastboy.

"Sorry, wrong room! Eh, keep doing whatever you two were doing!" Beastboy said quickly and left as fast as he came, shutting the door behind him.

Starfire blinked in her naiveté as Robin's mind started to work again and decipher the gibberish Beastboy had said.

"Beastboy!"

* * *

Beastboy ran back to the couch, out of breath, "What happened to you?" Raven asked in her monotone voice from her spot on the couch as Cyborg walked over to his friend.

"Yeah, man. And where's Star and Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin... no... mask... and... Starfire... on-his-bed..." he said with big gulps of air and then rushed out the last part as fell down from exhaustion but Cyborg caught before he hit the floor.

"Beastboy!"

Cyborg and Raven cringed at Robin's voice as they heard the stomping of his steal-toed boots clomp down the hallway on his way to the main room.

Everyone looked up when the Boy Wonder entered the room and quickly made his way over to Beast Boy, "That was not what it looked like!" Robin exclaimed which caused to Raven and Cyborg to wonder what _did_ happen.

* * *

Glor: Okay, sorry for the _really_ long delay and the rather short chapter. I only ended where I did because it seemed like a good end spot. (sweatdrops and then hands out her cookie bribes to reviewers) 


End file.
